Total Drama: The Drama Returns
by Rach172
Summary: A brand new season. 36 campers. A million buckaroos and more challenging challenges than ever before. Don't forget the drama too! Right here on Stupidnaymi-island! (I promise the story is waaayyy better than the summary suggests! Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was peaceful on the desolate island, a few birds were chirping, animals were grazing, sasquatches were scratching their backs. Though there was one being on the island who, instead of embracing the peace, was plotting the most entertaining ways of making teens suffer.

His shaggy black hair, trademark smirk that only means trouble and his naturally arrogant attitude were poised in front of a camera as he officially started off the newest season of everybody's favourite reality show.

"Welcome all Total Drama fanatics, to the newest season of your favourite show! I'm your host, Chris McLean. In this exciting edition of Total Drama thirty-six campers will be joining us right here on Stupidnaymi-island, a very convenient, nearly identical, copy of our beloved camp Wawanakwa. There will be campers joining us from the original cast, the revenge of the island cast and even a couple from the previous season Pahkitew-island. But using the same old campers over-and-over again gets boring, so to add some spice to the show we'll be bringing in three new victims-I mean…campers. I recommend that you all buckle your seatbelts because you're in for one wild ride after the break, right here on Total…Drama…Stupidnaymi-island!"

**que intro song**

Chris Mclean smiles at the camera, he knew that this season will be the most painful and interesting one yet.

"Welcome back to Total…Drama… Stupidnaymi-island! It's time to meet the first thirteen campers. First up is everyone's favourite stalker…Sierra! And with her is her dorky hubby himself…Cody!"

A girl with long purple hair came running onto the dock, excitement was practically dripping off of her as she pulled her beloved Cody, a small-ish boy with brown hair, behind her.

"OH MY GOSH! CHRIS! Me and Cody are like so excited to be back! This is going to be like tot's amaze!"

Sierra squealed happily while hugging her Cody-bear even tighter, the same Cody-bear who was currently in the process of turning a lovely shade of red (the first colour every person changes during suffocation, the second being blue).

"Um, Sierra, I can't breathe…"

Cody managed to mutter out through her death grip. Luckily, she heard him and allowed some air to enter his lungs, only to instead put her death-grip around his wrist instead before dragging him to the opposite end of the dock where Chris was pointing them to.

Now that Sierra and Cody were out of his shot, Chris turned back to the camera where his slightly irritated frown quickly turned back into his show-host grin.

"Alright, now that that weirdness is over, it's time to introduce the next contestants, the queen of mean herself…Heather! As well as the player-turned-robot-turned-Heather's boyfriend…Alejandro!"

Heather shot Chris a glare that could cut through steel before exclaiming her displeasure quite loudly…

"I can't believe that you forced us to come back for another season! This is outrageous! I-"

However, just as she was getting into her rant, Alejandro spun her around towards him so that their faces were only mere inches apart.

"Calm yourself, mi amor, just think of this as a chance for us, an unstoppable force, to steal the million dollars right out from under these people's noses."

Heather leaned forward a few inches.

"I love it when you talk all scheme-y… but don't do it again! That's my thing."

And so, the evil lovebirds ended up having a heated make-out session, earning a dirty look from Chris.

"If the two of you are going to make out…would you mind doing it someplace where I'm not in the process of hosting a show! Thanks."

Never once breaking contact, Heather and Alejandro simply shuffled towards where Sierra and Cody were standing.

"Moving on, we have…DJ and Harold! Sup dudes, DJ how has the curse been treating ya?"

DJ smiled as he answered.

"Actually, it's been great! Momma helped me through it and I haven't hurt a single animal since world tour."

Chris sighed.

"Disappointing… Harold, still as strange as always, I assume?

Harold glared at the offending host.

"I'll have you know that there's hundreds of people who are envious of my mad skills…gosh!"

As the two guys made their way over to where the others were standing, Chris turned back to the three girls who just emerged from the boat.

"Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, how does it feel to be back?"

The goth glared at him.

"It sucks."

Leshawna, everybody's favourite sister with 'tude, seemed to take it better.

"I'm feelin' lucky, so y'all better watch out, 'cause I'm in it to win it!"

While the preppy student president…

"You can't force us to participate again! I refuse! I'm calling my lawyers."

Courtney then proceeded to take out her cell-phone and started to type in the familiar number of her lawyers. With one swift motion, Chris snatched the cellular device out of the brunette's hand and threw it into a cardboard box next to him.

"Nice try, but you're not. Now keep moving you're holding up the introductions."

After Courtney begrudgingly followed the other two girls to where the others were waiting, Chris wasted no time in introducing the last four campers before the boat sped off to fetch the next load.

"The temperamental body-builder herself…Eva!"

The muscled girl glared at the host and growled a little, but otherwise ignored him as she stalked off towards the others.

"Everybody's favourite airhead…Lindsey! As well as her best friend and popular girl wannabe…Beth!"

Lindsey and Beth rushed up to Chris.

"Oh my gosh, Kyle, it's like so amazing to be back!"

"Yea, it's really awesome to be back here! Especially since we're here with all our friends!"

Both Beth and Lindsey exclaimed separately. Though just as they were about to make their way to the others, Lindsey started looking around confusedly.

"Um, Kyle, do you know where Tyler is? I can't find him anywhere."

Chris frowned at the blond.

"It's 'Chris' and no, I haven't because Tyler won't be coming back this season."

Lindsey let out a shocked gasp at receiving the news. Beth put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Brady's not here either but at least we have each-other."

The brunette then proceeded to lead her friend down the dock to the others, leaving Chris alone with the last camper who was currently bawling her eyes out.

"You know her as one half of a freaky duo…Sadie!"

The chubby girl looked at Chris and managed to choke out between the sobs.

"W-why co-couldn't Katie b-be he-here too?!"

Chris smirked.

"Because we thought that it would be way harder for you if she stayed home. Now scram, the next boat is here."

The devastated girl glared at the cocky host through tear-filled eyes, before walking towards the others, while Chris turned back towards the camera.

"And here's the next eleven weirdos! Owen! How's it going?"

"Chris! It's so awesome to be back! It's like so…so…"

"Awesome?"

A snarky and sarcastic voice quipped next to Owen, who failed to acknowledge the sarcasm and instead picked up his little buddy and cheered.

"YEAH!"

Chris leaned towards Noah, who by now knows that struggling is useless when it comes to Owen and has decided to simply read his book while being held by the big guy.

"So, Noah, still as sarcastic as always, I see."

Noah merely scoffed at the host, as Owen headed towards the other campers with him still under one of his arms. They moved out just in time for a certain crazy red-head to crash face first onto the dock before expertly doing a hand-stand and cartwheeling to her feet.

Chris gestured towards where Izzy landed.

"As we can all see, Izzy's back and she already possibly has brain-damage!"

"That felt so good. Can I go again?!"

"No. Now go stand over there with the others."

As Izzy left, Zoey and Mike emerged from the boat, holding hands.

"And here comes the love-birds, Mike and Zoey!"

The two of them merely waved at the camera as they walked towards the others as Chris continued to introduce the rest, glancing at his wrist-watch every now-and-then almost as if he was on a schedule.

"Cameron! You excited for a new season?!"

The smallish -previously isolated in a bubble-boy, pushed his glasses further up his nose as he replied.

"Ever since I signed up for the show I have overcome many obstacles and fears, this season I'm hoping to overcome my fear of Izzy."

After Cam, Jo and Brick were introduced.

"So, Jo, how does it feel to be back?"

Jo cracked her knuckles.

"This time I'm here to win!"

Chris turned to Brick, who saluted.

"How about you, Brick?"

"Sir, it is an honour to be back here, sir!"

Chris chuckled at Brick's formality and pointed the two of them towards the others.

"At ease, dude."

And the last three campers stepped onto the dock as the boat sped off to fetch the last batch of unfortunate souls.

"And here comes Scott, you planning any more unsportsmanlike behaviour this season? Because if you are it will be great for the ratings!"

Scot scoffed at the host as he walked past.

"As if I'd tell you."

Chris grinned into the camera as Scot walked past.

"So, that's a yes then. Next up is a man of few words…actually…more like a man of no words…B!"

"…"

The silent genius gave Chris a wave and proceeded to walk down the dock and stood next to the others.

"Following that very verbal intro…you know her as the only weirdo crazy enough to make friends with a skunk…Dawn! Read any auras recently?"

The moonchild looked at Chris with her usually dreamy-but-penetrating gaze.

"I can sense that you meant that in a mocking way, however I choose not to take offense to that."

And she left just as the boat pulled up for the last time.

"And the final load is finally here! First up is a girl who cares more about her hair than she does about her teammates, as well as Ezekiel's boo…Anne-Maria!"

The tan girl emerged from the boat spraying her hair and stalked up to Chris.

"I am not that weirdo's Boo! And I wouldn't be his boo if you paid me all the cash in the world!"

She quickly marched off towards the others, leaving Chris to announce the rest of the competitors.

"Our next contestant is a victory-obsessed athlete who will feed his team to a giant mutant plant if it means winning…Lightning!"

The athletic boy jumped onto the dock and proceeded to flex his muscles in a victorious and show-offy manner.

"Sha-yes! This year Lightning will win the gold! Sha-bam!"

As he ran towards the other players, a skinny boy in a wizard costume and wearing a fake beard walked onto the dock.

"Ah, Leonard, back for another season I see."

The boy started waving his arms around dramatically.

"Yes, the immense power of my magical crystal ball informed me that luck will be on my side during this quest, for the all-powerful mages has granted me their blessings as well as provided me with a powerful elixir which enables the drinker to-"

Just as it seems that the wizard was really gaining steam on his story, Chris slammed a hand in front of his mouth.

"Yeah, as much as I would not love listening to your tales, we're kinda on a tight schedule so shut it and go stand over there with the others."

As Leonard reluctantly left to join the others, a tall teen with a crazy beard and even crazier hair walked onto the dock.

"And here's a guy that you've all come to know as the human soundboard…Beardo! How does it feel to be back after being voted off first last season?"

"*insert sounds of a crowd cheering*"

"Alright then, go stand with the others. Next is a person who really casts a big shadow for her fellow campers…literally…Jasmine!"

The tall Australian-girl waved to everybody as she stepped off the boat.

"Hello, it's nice to be back."

As Jasmine walked towards her fellow campers, a certain princess-like camper twirled onto the dock, little birds fluttering around her.

"We also have the songbird, Ella, joining us."

Chris said some-what unenthusiastically.

" _It is so good to be back_

 _Re-joining my friends once again_

 _Singing a happy tune_

 _Is not enough to express my joy-"_

Ella's song would have continued for longer if Chris hadn't interrupted her.

"Stop singing and go over there. We're on a tight schedule here."

Dejected, Ella walked off as Chris once again turned to the cameras as a pair of twins walked off the dock, one of them actively glaring at the other.

"Amy, Samey, how's it going?"

Amy glared at the host

"And the last camper from our previous seasons…you know him as a germaphobe who lost all his hair for a girl only to be crushed when he found out that she already had a boyfriend and was only playing him the entire time and then tried to kill her using an artificial island…Dave! I see your hair grew back."

Dave glared at the cocky host before merely walking off, to tell the truth the whole deal with Sky still hurts a little.

Having successfully ruined the poor guy's day, Chris happily continued to announced the final three contestants.

"It's finally time to announce the newbies! First up…he is a tall dark and broody guy who is rumoured to have messed those who got on his bad side up so much that they disappeared out of fear for their own safety…Quin!

A rather tall guy with black slicked hair and intense grey eyes emerged from the boat. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt and ripped jeans, a skull necklace was hanging from his neck and there was a single piercing in his right ear. All in all he was a pretty intimidating-but handsome guy.

"…"

Chris merely shrugged at the guy's lack of a verbal response as the latter moved to stand next to the others.

"Not one for talking I see."

"Hello, I'm Beth and this is Lindsay. It's nice to meet you."

Quin looked down at the girl who had spoken to him. His gaze made her shrink back a little before he replied.

"Hi."

It was said so bluntly that Beth knew better than to try to pursue conversation any further, but a 'hi' was still more than Chris got.

"The second newbie to join us is a daredevil with a thirst for danger and no regards for safety…Lois!"

A girl with short spiky black hair with red tips jumped off the boat, with a skateboard under her arm. She was wearing a red tank-top and black shorts with worn-out sneakers. There was also a rainbow-coloured sweat-band on her left wrist.

"Sup Chris, I am seriously stoked to be here for this season!"

"Finally! Someone's excited."

"Hey guy's what's up? I'm Lois, my pals call my Lo. It's going to be awesome working with you all!"

Lo excitedly greeted her fellow campers, who in turn (most of them at least) also greeted her, as she moved to stand next to Leshawna.

"The third new face and final contestant…she is an emo middle-child out of eleven who spends all her time at home studying and who prefers reading over making friends…Hermione!"

A girl with dark brown hair with neon green streaks hanging loosely around her face got out of the bus. Her big blue-green eyes moved around as she took in the camp. She wore a loose black hoodie with a dark green skull on it, faded and ripped black jeans and black boots with green laces.

"Hi…it's…nice to be here…"

She walked towards where the others were, avoiding eye-contact.

"Hi I'm Jasmine."

The girl looked up at the tall one who was holding out her hand for a handshake. Accepting the handshake, Mione gave her a hesitant smile.

"I'm Hermione…"

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too..."

They would have talked more but everybody was quietened down by Chris sounding off an airhorn.

"Alright campers, we need to get a promotional picture for this season so, everybody start posing!"

Upon seeing the suspicious glares, he received from everybody, Chris sighed.

"Relax, we made sure that the dock is sturdy enough to support your weight before you got here."

The campers relaxed slightly and posed. Chris glanced at his watch, smiled and said while holding the camera.

"Okay, say Stupidnaymi in…three…two…one!"

"Stupidna-AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The next thing the thirty-six contestants knew, they were in the water soaked while Chris McLean was laughing his but off.

"The dock was sturdy enough to hold your weight, which was boring, so we rigged minor time-bombs to go off. Now go dry off before the sharks get here!"

Needless to say, Scott was the first one out of the water.

My first fic here! *celebration confetti* I hope everyone enjoys this, I welcome reviews and constructive criticism and I am taking suggestions for a better name(seriously ya'll, the camp name sucks, help a chica out!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Cody-kins! I'll save you! I knew that that CPR class would come in handy!"

"Sierra, stop! I do not need mouth to mou-mmphf!"

It was almost surprising the way that nobody even batted an eye as the purple-haired female basically attacked Cody on the beach, but considering all the previous seasons, as far as anybody was concerned that was almost as normal as the fact that Chef's cooking sucked.

A little further away Heather was just marching out of the water with sea weed clinging to her leg followed closely by Alejandro with an octopus wrapped around his face.

"Ugh! I am going to kill Chris for this! He ruined my new shoes."

She wastes no time in swiftly shaking her leg in an attempt to get rid of the unwanted plants.

"Worry not, mi amor,-ugh-"

Said Alejandro while trying to pry the(surprisingly strong and extremely stubborn) octopus off.

"once we-ugh-win the reward money-gah-you'll be able to-oomph-buy all the shoes you desi-iiire-guh!"

After finally succeeding in prying the tentacles off and flinging the offended creature back into the sea(where it'll proceed to tell its octo-family about the outrageous treatment that it received and hatching plans for revenge in the future) he turned to face his girlfriend only to receive a horrified gasp.

"Alejandro! Your face!"

Alejandro immediately threw his hands up to his face as panic started to set in.

"What! What's wrong with my face?!"

Heather only pulled out a small compact mirror as an answer. As he saw his reflection Alejandro's eyes widened as he stared at his previously beautiful-now spot covered face. He dropped to his knees as a cry of despair escaped his lips.

"GAAAAAAAWHHHAAWHAAAAA!"

Again, it was rather telling that no one reacted to the display.

***********outhouse cam************

 _Alejandro is looking into a small mirror and touching the red markings covering his face worriedly, before turning around and glaring at the camera._

 _"Mark my words, Chris, you will pay for tainting my sexy face!"_

 _Having said his peace, Alejandro turned back to looking at his poor face in the mirror and whining pathetically…_

************regular cam**************

Quin also just emerged from the water, practically carrying a dripping Lindsay and Beth with him, looking entirely unamused by the situation(though his hair was still impeccable).

"Wow Winny! You're like so strong!"

"Thank you so much for helping us out Quin!"

"I don't know who Quin is, but you're like the best Winny!"

"Yea, you're super cool!"

Letting out a kinda pained-sounding sigh Quin just put the two girls down on dry land and nodded to them before walking off, only to hear a loud splash and the sound of struggling as the twins emerged from the depts of the waters.

"Ugh! This is all you fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

Amy glared daggers at her twin while she tried to wring out her hair.

"I'm not sure how but I just know that you did something to mess this up just like you always do, Samey!"

Sammy clenched her teeth as she returned her sister's glare, and to think that some people speculated online that their relationship might improve after the last season...

"I didn't do anything to mess anything up! And don't call me Samey!"

The twins looked ready to slap each other and probably would have gotten into a nasty fist-fight had a hermit crab not chosen that exact moment to close his sharp pinchers arounds Sammy's ankle. The nice twin gave a startled shriek as she tried to shake the crustacean off only to land but first in the water, while Amy just gave a smug grin as she started walking off.

"And that is why I'm the better twin."

Giving a heavy sigh, Sammy rubbed the spot on her ankle where the crab attacked and was just about to stand up when a looming shadow landed over her. Looking up she was taken slightly aback to see the new guy offering her a hand, his piercing grey eyes boring into the very depts of her soul.

Hesitantly, she grasped the other boy's slightly larger hand in her own petite one, his hands were surprisingly warm for someone who just took an involuntary dip in an ice-cold lake. With one swift motion, Quin pulled her up to her feet, only letting her hand go once he was sure she wouldn't fall over.

"T-thanks."

The boy merely nodded at her and crossed his arms in response. For a few very awkward moments there was only a tense silence between them until Sammy mustered up her courage to try and break it.

"My name is Samey-no wait! Sammy! My name is, uh ,Sammy…but everyone um calls me Samey- uh-"

Luckily, it seemed as if Quin decided to take pity on her as he quickly put a stop to her yammering.

"I'm Quin."

After Sammy made no immediate moves after his statement he started to turn around to leave, only to have her quickly blurt out…

"It's nice to meet you, Quin!"

Glancing over his shoulder at the blond, Quin nodded at her and started walking off, completely missing the girl's blush at his last words.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy."

*********outhouse cam********

 _The camera shows a blushing Sammy smiling happily and giving a sigh._

 _"He called me 'Sammy' and not 'Samey'!"_

**********cam change**********

 _Quin sat still and stared at the camera annoyedly for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and standing up and walking away._

***********regular cam********

Hermione was also just leaving the water, while pulling a piece of seaweed off of her head when she was struck by a series of unfortunate and embarrassing events.

1\. After having just taken her first step on dry ground, her eyes were assaulted by a stray spray of Anne-Maria's hairspray as the latter walked past her while trying to fix her hair.

2\. The spray caused her to stumble backwards and accidentally knock someone down.

3\. She was now lying on top of Noah, back in the water they just came from.

Immediately clambering to her feet, she started spouting out apologies left and right and ducked down to try and help him up…

"Shoot! I am so sorry! It was an accident! I'm sorry! I was sprayed! I swear it wasn't on purpose! I'm so sorry! I really didn't me-ouch!"

"Ow"

Only to have their heads collide painfully and cause them both to have yet another painful meeting between their rears and the ground.

Noah gave an annoyed glare at the girl in front of him while they simultaneously rubbed their foreheads, Hermione shrunk back a little and swiftly resumed her apologising and made to stand up and try to help him again only freeze in her tracks as he held up a hand.

"Sorry…I-I don't know what's wrong with me today…Let me hel-"

"Yea, because getting slammed into the ground the first two times were soooo enjoyable. Tch, just don't do anything, thanks."

With those words, Noah stood up himself and stalked off leaving Hermione behind, who muttered out one last dejected…

"I'm sorry…"

***********outhouse cam**************

 _Hermione was curled up into a ball with her knees up to her chest. Her head was ducked down and her face hidden from sight._

 _"I knew this was a bad idea…I should have just stayed home…"_

************regular cam***************

As Hermione was left behind by Noah, she let out a deep sigh and stood up slowly and was about to walk to the bonfire when a hand suddenly slammed down on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise and she spun around.

"Yo yo yo, dudette! What's shaking?"

Behind her stood one of the other new contestants, Lo, who was holding the arm of a very reluctant looking Quin tightly. From the marks on the sand it would be a reasonable assumption that she dragged him over from wherever he was standing at the moment.

"Uhm…hi…"

That small response from Hermione was all Lo needed before continuing.

"I was hoping that you'd be kind enough to lend me an ear over here, brah?"

Not even waiting for a response Lo's smile widened as she swung her free arm around Hermione and started leading her away from the other campers ignoring the poor girl's protests and never once relinquishing her hold on Quin's arm

"Great! Follow me Dudios! Ya won't regret it!"

Having reached a secluded enough spot, Lo ceased her dragging and pushing of the other two and turned to properly face both of them.

"Okay guys, I know ya might be wondering why I dragged you over here, and the answer to that is…history!"

"…"

Quin crossed his arms and simply glared at the girl who just popped up out of nowhere and proceeded to nearly pull his arm off. Hermione raised her eyebrow as confusion as well as a semi-annoyed expression crossed her face.

"I'm…not following…"

Lo started making wild gestures with her arms to try to get her point across more effectively.

"Look around you bromegos! All these dudes here have already like competed together before man! They've got like a but-load of history together, man! And with history comes friendship and the ship of friends naturally brings…"

Quin frowned and Mione's eyes widened as they understood what Lo was implying. For a second it was silent and then Hermione finished the other girl's sentence.

"Alliances…"

Smiling widely, Lo made an exaggerated movement with her arms and pointed at the other girl.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

A more serious expression then crossed her face.

"And well, when it's time to vote someone off, I don't think they'll vote for their amigos… We're the new guys, they don't know us, they don't trust us, what do you think the chances will be that we'll be some of the first to go?"

Hermione frowned as she processed Lo's question.

"The chances would be high…especially after everything Alejandro did in World Tour, it would be hard to get the others to trust us…"

Quin remained silent but he gave a nod to show that he agreed with what the girls were suggesting.

Lo simply observed the others, all seriousness left her expression and was replaced by pure excitement.

"Which is why us noobs should stick together! What sayeth you Hermy? Q-dog?"

Hermione nearly choked.

"H-Hermy?!"

Quins glare intensified.

"…!"

Lo merely cocked her head innocently to the side, her big brown eyes shining up at them.

"Yeah! They're my nicknames for you! Friends gives their buddies nicknames and we're buddies now! Right?"

Quin sighed annoyedly but dropped his glare nonetheless and started staring at a tree. Hermione averted her eyes and gave a long suffering sigh.

"Sure…"

Lo smiled and jumped in the air while fist-pumping.

"YESSS!"

Turning to them, she once again asked.

"So Hermy, Q-dog, wanna be official members of the Newby-alliance?"

**************outhouse cam***********

 _Lo was sitting in the confessional, attempting to cross all her fingers on both hands._

 _"Please say yes! Please say yes!"_

*************normal cam************

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed.

"Okay…"

Quin simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever…"

****************outhouse cam**********

 _Lo threw her hands up into the air in celebration!_

 _"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! WOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOO! BOOOOOYYAAAKKAASSHHAAAAA!"_

 _Pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out of her pocket, she crossed something off of a list, smiling happily._

 _"Number 75: Form an alliance… complete! This is going to be so awesome!"_

**************normal cam**********

 **Hey guys! First I want to thank you guys for the great reaction the first chapter got! 2 favs and 4 follows and 1 review might not seem like a lot, but it made me really happy! Secondly, what do yall think of the new chap? Feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris looked at all of the loser-uh-campers in front of him, a grin that all the teens knew only meant trouble crossed his face. This season was going to be awesome!

"Alright campers! I trust you all enjoyed your refreshing dip in the water!"

Everybody groaned and glared at Chris.

"You're a sick man, Chris."

Gwen glared at Chris along with Leshawna.

"Man, where do you get off on making us miserable?"

Chris simply chuckled at the two girls' reaction, before continuing.

"Anywho, I hope that all of you are prepared for the most epic season yet! It's going to be so much fun-for me that is."

Once again groans filled the air. Hermione, from where she was standing with Quin and Lo(the latter having thrown her arms around their necks to ensure closeness and bonding time) rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath so that only those in close proximity to her would be able to hear.

"Yea, we're going to have a blast."

Lo, having heard what she said and mistaking the sarcasm dripping from the other new girl's voice as genuine enthusiasm, threw both of her arms up in the air as she let out a cheer.

"OH YEA! THIS IS GOING TO BE OFF THE HOOK!"

A couple of people groaned at her excitement. Heather rolled her eyes at the dare-devil's exclamation.

"Oh great, another crazy person! As if this island didn't have enough of those already!"

Her comment got glares from the others, except Lo who just shrugged and continued smiling.

***********outhouse cam********

 _Heather is sitting there with her arms crossed, a frown on her face._

 _"Oh please, as if everybody doesn't already know that the people are all whack jobs! Myself excluded of course."_

 _Leshawna is glaring at the camera._

 _"That-"_

 _Gwen…_

 _"-Heather-"_

 _Courtney…_

 _"-is really-"_

 _Jo(punching her hand with her fist)…_

 _"-starting to-"_

 _Eva is shaking her fist angrily._

 _"-bug me!"_

******************normal cam************

Hermione also sent a glare Heather, muttering she protectively put one hand on Lo's shoulder…

"Funny, I was just about to say that about the amount of Heathers…"

Unfortunately, that one wasn't as quiet as her previous comment and earned her a glare from the queen of mean herself, who simply decided not to grace that remark with a comeback and looked the other way, as well as snickers from the other campers. Leshawna and Gwen walked over to were she was standing and gave her a high-five each and Lo practically pushed her over as she went to hug her.

"Ooh, new girl's got it going on! Nice going sugar."

"I couldn't have put it better myself"

"Thanks Hermy! You're an awesome pal"

A blush covered the girl's face at all the attention that she was suddenly receiving. Giving them an awkward smile, she tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, well, it was nothing…"

*************outhouse cam************

 _Hermione was sitting in the confessional, twiddling her fingers nervously._

 _"I wasn't actually intending to tick Heather off, it just slipped out by accident and only Lo was supposed to hear me."_

 _She took a deep breath and crossed her arms._

 _"I don't regret it, though! Lo might seem a little…odd, but she has been nothing but nice to me since we met and Heather has no right to insult her like that!"_

 _Lo is casually sitting back smiling at the camera._

 _"To tell you dude the truth, I didn't even know Heather said anything bad about me until the other dudes started glaring. I'm not even insulted, she's mean to everyone regardless of how awesome they are or not, so I'm just like 'Whatever man' ya'll get me? 'Sides, I only came here for all the totally epic challenges like they have on tv, drama be overrated!"_

*******************normal cam************

A loud and obnoxious honking noise fills the air, successfully shutting up all campers and turning their attention back to an annoyed looking Chris.

"Now that I have your attention…"

He throws the airhorn that he was using over his shoulder which was caught by an intern.

"Lets proceed to get all of you sorted into your teams. Before we do so however, it has come to my attention that some of you might have an unfair advantage over the others due to having spent numerous seasons together unlike the newbies. So, to make things even harder on all of you and prevent any newby alliances from being formed, I have decided to make each of the new competitors the official captain of their own team!"

Gasps were heard from old and new competitors alike. The three new guys exchanged glances, so much for being able to stick together…

*****************outhouse cam**************

 _Jo growls angrily at the confessional's camera._

 _"Chris can't be serious! There's no way any of those losers are qualified to lead a team to victory!"_

 _Dawn sits in the confessional in a meditative position with her legs crossed._

 _"I have sensed some conflict in each one of the new competitors' auras, but that is balanced out by much positive energy. I sense that each of them has the potential to be a great captain in their own ways."_

 _Lightning is frowning at the camera before pointing at himself._

 _"Sha-Lightning doesn't need no captain. Sha-Lightning is his own captain!"_

 _Brick stares into the confessional's camera._

 _"I'm not sure about what kind of soldiers the new recruits will end up being…"_

 _He stands up and gives a salute._

 _" but I will follow orders and make sure to give my captain respect, unless they're like Jo..."_

 _Scott sits back relaxed as he wittles a piece of wood._

 _"Meh, I'm not really that worried about the new guys, from what I've seen they don't really pose a threat. Besides, if they prove to be a problem later on, I'll just get rid of 'em."_

 _Amy scowls at the camera and crosses her arms._

 _"Now we have to take orders from those losers?! Can this place get any worse?"_

 _Sammy fiddled with her hands as she sat in the confessionals, a smile as well as a small blush on her face._

 _"Well, I guess this won't be too bad…Quin seems nice. I think he'll be a good captain."_

 _B looks at the confessional, scratches his head in thought for a moment before signing a thumbs up._

 _Jasmine smiles as she looks into the camera._

 _"They seem like nice enough blokes, I'm not too sure about that Quin, though. I'll keep an eye out."_

 _Beardo makes a confused-sounding sound effect as if to say 'who knows' while shrugging._

 _Owen smiles happily at the camera._

 _"I haven't talked to them yet, but so far they seem really nice. I bet they're going to be awesome captains!"_

 _As he said 'awesome' Owen threw his hands up into the air for emphasis, a 'toot' escaping him as he did so._

 _"Hehehehe oops."_

 _Eva glares angrily and shakes her fist at the camera._

 _"This stinks! And I am not just talking about this freaking outhouse!"_

 _Noah scoffs at the camera and folds his arms, an unimpressed look on his face._

 _"Great, clumsy is going to be a team captain, that is just perfect…I feel sorry for the poor suckers that gets saddled with her."_

 _Hermione had her head thrown back and was currently in the process of groaning into her hands._

 _"Seriously?! How'd he even find out?! I can't be a leader! There are more qualified people for it! Why me?!"_

 _Quin sat back with his arms crossed, glaring at the camera._

 _"Chris sucks."_

 _Lo threw her hands up into the air and let out a cheer of excitement!_

 _"Oh yeah! Team captain baby! I've always wanted to be the captain of something, but I always got outvoted…except for that one time I created my own club, but that doesn't count cause I was like the only member. Who knew that normal people don't like freefalling out of a plane in wingsuits?"_

 _Excitement dying down for a second, she gave a sigh._

 _"Man, its just a total bummer about Q-dog and Hermy…It would've been an epic alliance…"_

***************normal cam************

Clearing his throat, Chris pulled out a ratty old bag and gestured the three newbies to step forward.

"Alright, team captains, its time to pick your teams. When it's your turn pull out a name, the person whose name you pulled will be on your team. Questions?"

A couple of people raised their hands.

"None, alright then! First up is Hermione!"

Hermione stepped forward and stuck her hand in the bag only to quickly jerk away as a small electrical current ran through her fingers.

"Ouch!"

Chris grinned as Hermione rubbed her fingers.

"Did I forget to mention that you'll get zapped every time you stick your hand in?"

Everybody glared at him.

"Oops."

Bracing herself, Hermione once again stuck her hand inside the bag. Trying to ignore the painful prickling of electricity, she pulled out a name, and handed the paper to Chris's outstretched hand.

"Noah!"

**************outhouse cam**************

 _Noah scoffs at the camera._

 _"Greeaaat"_

 _Hermione let out a groan._

 _"Perfect…just perfect…"_

****************normal cam************

Noah walked to where Chris gestured the first team should stand, both him and Hermione avoiding making eye-contact with each other.

Next up was Lo…

"Brick!"

Brick marched forward to the designated area. As he passed by Lo he halted and gave her a salute.

"Sir! It's a pleasure to serve with you, sir!"

Lo smiled happily at Brick and held up her hand for a high-five.

"Aw yeah, dude! We'll make an epic team!"

Brick returned the high-five before continuing to walk/march.

It was then Quin's turn…

"B!"

B walked towards the designated area, as he passed Quin he gave him a smile and a two-fingered salute.

"…"

Quin answered the gesture with a nod.

"Hi."

Chris rolled his eyes at their interaction.

"Yeah, I can see that we won't have to worry about shutting this team up…Next!"

And so, the process continued until, finally, all contestants had been sorted into three respective groups.

Group one consisted out of Lightning, Jo, Brick, Courtney, Izzy, Scott, Sadie, DJ, Lo, Beth, Dawn and Amy.

Group two had B, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Gwen, Quin, Heather, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Lindsey, Cody and Leonard.

And finally there was group three(or the 'Losers' as Chris would call them) who existed out of Dave, Eva, Harold, Alejandro, Sierra, Jasmine, Hermione, Noah, Owen, Beardo, Ella and Samey.

Oh yes, this season was going to be fun…

"Alright,"

Chris cleared his throat looking at the three groups gathered before him.

"now that you're all sorted, it's time for you all to pick team names! Choose wisely, cause you'll be stuck with them for the rest of the season!"

Immediately the three teams huddled together to discuss potential names. Hermione's team was done first.

"Team Perseverance!"

The other teams seemed to take a little longer though, and in their indecisiveness it really was no surprise that someone thought it would be a good idea to pull a Sierra…

"Team Sorcery! Because thanks to my immense prowess in the art of wizardry, I have no doubt that I will be able to lead my team to victory with magic."

Leonard stated proudly, much to the annoyance of his teammates as they gave him irritated stares. On the other team, however, Lightning was inspired.

"Wait! Say sha-what now? You don't have to pick it as a sha-team? In that case, team Sha-Lightning! Cause, Lightning will obviously be carrying his sha-team to sha-victory!"

His team's reaction was almost more annoyed than Sorcery's as members from both teams started to loudly voice their displeasure at the situation.

Chris merely smugly smirked at the teams' displeasure.

"Alright, so the team names are as follows, 'Perseverance', 'Sorcery' and 'Sha-Lightning'!"

Several members from the latter two teams protested at that, only to be promptly shushed by a slightly annoyed host.

"Like I said before, all names are final!"

"But-"

"Fi-nal!"

The teens could only groan in agitation and glare at the two knuckleheads responsible.

Zoey went up to the boy in the wizard suit.

"Leonard, picking the names was supposed to be a team effort."

The robed boy didn't seem too fazed as he addressed the red-head.

"Ah but as the leader of our merry band of heroes, surely I speaketh for all with my wisely made decision."

Heather scowled at the delusional nerd as she stalked up to him.

"You are not our leader you moron!"

Leonard leaned away from Heather's accusing finger-pokes slightly, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"But, who could possibly be a greater choice than a mighty wizard such as myself?

Pointing angrily in the direction of the broody new guy, her glare at the 'wizard' intensified.

"That new guy is supposedly our leader and even though I doubt that he is even remotely qualified for the position, which should be mine, he is still a thousand times better than a loser like you!"

Meanwhile, team Sha-Lightning were experiencing similar issues.

"YOU! I should pound your face in!"

Lightning just rolled his eyes at Jo's threats.

"Sha-please, like any of you could have come up with something better."

It took the combined efforts of Brick an DJ to keep Jo from ripping Sha-Lightning into teeny tiny Sha-pieces.

 **And chapter three is out! Please tell me what ya'll thought by reviewing, remember I welcome constructive criticism and on an important note that I should probably add so as to avoid a lawsuit, I do not own TD!**


End file.
